


Pretty Sweet

by imitatiovitae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, music festival AU, sziget festival
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imitatiovitae/pseuds/imitatiovitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È per questo che la loro esperienza al college risulta essere piena di situazioni di dubbia serietà, lontane dall'ortodossia che caratterizza invece le loro compagne di stanza, Tara ed Alice, le quali assistono a questi eventi con una perenne risata strozzata.<br/>Dorcas ha attraversato il campus mezza nuda più volte di quante ricordi, mentre Lily ha parlato ed abbordato e imbarazzato studenti più che nella norma, più di quanto solitamente lei non faccia già, il carattere spesso introverso che fa capolino quando si tratta di estranei.<br/>Adesso si pentono di questa regola che hanno inventato quando erano particolarmente giovani, sicuramente orgogliose e immancabilmente ingannate dall'innocente e falsa facciata di Mary ed Emma. Perché le due, ovviamente, erano già in tenda.<br/>“Non chiederò ai vicini di tenda informazioni che già ho sui concerti di oggi. In bikini, per giunta. I tuoi bikini, Mary”</p>
<p>O, Lily e Dorcas perdono una scommessa. James fraintende. Che la guerra abbia inizio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Sweet

  
  
  


  


Quando supera l'isola Margherita, spostando con una scrollata di spalle i lunghi capelli rossi, Lily intravede l'isola della vecchia Buda, il peso che sottolinea la sua presenza sulla schiena e gli occhi assottigliati per il sole.  
Emmeline e Mary sono a Budapest da già due lunghi giorni, mentre lei e Dorcas sono arrivate da poco più di quarantacinque minuti: sarebbe stata una condizione ideale - per preservare lunghi anni di imprescindibile amicizia - mettere piede nella capitale ungherese tutte e cinque assieme ma, in difesa del terribile tempismo, Alice si è tirata indietro per via dell'inaspettato fidanzamento con Frank (il che comporta feste di ufficializzazione e pianificazioni del matrimonio, volutamente imminente a sentire i due), mentre lei e Dorcas hanno tardato data la fine posticipata del corso di Politica Comparata.  
Motivo per cui il morale della rossa è attualmente inferiore all'aspettativa, Alice ha venduto i propri biglietti online con successo e tutte e cinque, comunque, hanno pianificato ed in serbo una buona settimana nonché un ritorno, a metà settembre, a Glasgow, per il loro senior year.  
“Andiamo, Sulli” esclama Dorcas, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra dopo averla chiamata con quel tanto detestato soprannome, “conosco quello sguardo: la vacanza non è rovinata”  
Odia dare ragione a Dorcas, ma quando lo Sziget è a pochi passi da loro e la musica, inconfondibile e a dir poco confortante, inizia a rilassarla, non può che annuire, ripetendo quelle parole nella testa, un mantra piacevole che le fa combaciare, anche se per poco, le aspettative con la realtà.  
E allora: “Scommetto seicento fiorini che Emma e Mary sono al Luminarium” replica la rossa, sfoderando la migliore delle sue poker face.  
Dorcas, palesemente divertita e rincuorata dallo stato d'animo dell'amica, seppure sia restia nell'ammetterlo a parole e a chiunque, a dire il vero, stira le labbra in una striscia sottile, fingendo di rifletterci su. “Per me sono al Before I Die wall”

“Andata”

—

Quando sono all'università di Strathclyde, Glasgow, ed entrambe perdono una scommessa - evento che accade più volte di quanto entrambe vogliano ammettere - Lily e Dorcas lasciano che siano Mary ed Emma a scegliere una degna punizione. Il che si risolve tutto con Emma che declina il compito, dovuto principalmente allo sguardo che Mary le dedica ogni volta che pensa ad obblighi imbarazzanti e piani divertenti, e Mary stessa che si autoconvince di avere costantemente le migliori idee, nonostante Dork e Lily siano quelle dotate di fantasia e baciate dall'ispirazione, essendo il loro major Scrittura Creativa e Politica.  
È per questo che la loro esperienza al college risulta essere piena di situazioni di dubbia serietà, lontane dall'ortodossia che caratterizza invece le loro compagne di stanza, Tara ed Alice, le quali assistono a questi eventi con una perenne risata strozzata.  
Dorcas ha attraversato il campus mezza nuda più volte di quante ricordi, mentre Lily ha parlato ed abbordato e imbarazzato studenti più che nella norma, più di quanto solitamente lei non faccia già, il carattere spesso introverso che fa capolino quando si tratta di estranei.  
Adesso si pentono di questa regola che hanno inventato quando erano particolarmente giovani, sicuramente orgogliose e immancabilmente ingannate dall'innocente e falsa facciata di Mary ed Emma. Perché le due, ovviamente, erano già in tenda.

“Non chiederò ai vicini di tenda informazioni che già ho sui concerti di oggi. In bikini, per giunta. I tuoi bikini, Mary”

“Lo prendo come un complimento–”

“Non dovresti. Sono quasi praticamente nuda”

“–e ti ricordo il patto di sangue che abbiamo stretto a diciotto anni. Quasi tre anni fa. Se non scegli questa punizione, me ne verrà in mente una peggiore” Mary sorride, raggiante. “Cosa scegli?”

Lily esce del tutto dalla ampia tenda verde che lei e Dorcas condividono, il corpo stretto nel bikini minuscolo e nero della nemica che sorride come se fosse il proprio ventiduesimo compleanno.  
“Non posso avere la punizione di Dorcas?”  
“E divertirsi partecipando a tutte le discussioni dello Sziget? Non penso proprio”

“Maledizione”

Il sorriso di Mary si fa ancora più ampio, se possibile. “Me lo dici sempre. Adesso vai, devo registrare tutto prima che il mio iPhone si scarichi”

Lily vorrebbe fosse possibile maledirla veramente: sì, è una delle sue migliori amiche, sì, la conosce dai tempi del liceo ed hanno volutamente scelto lo stesso college e sì, l'adora più di quanto sia umanamente possibile, ma è in momenti come questi che vorrebbe essere Emma e capire come gestire Mary. Dal momento che la magia è irraggiungibile.

“Sappi che me la pagherai”

“Come no, Sullivan”

Il Campeggio Base dispone, oltre che immenso spazio occupato da tende colorate, alcune dello stesso Sziget, di bagni e docce comuni. Se le ragazze hanno soltanto due tende ed un’amaca – bordeaux, gentile donazione di Christopher Evans – gli altri giovani hanno sistemazioni più ampie e disordinate, tende anche da cinque posti e barbecue in uso. Le loro pance non stanno protestando, comunque. Dorcas ha mangiato due panini della Subway – un’azione contestata dall’indignata Lily Evans – mentre quest’ultima, presa una decisione lunga quindici minuti, ha optato per un menù da KFC ed un trancio di pizza. Giusto per vincere un’altra scommessa, secondo cui Lily non avrebbe potuto infilare la punta dello spigolo nel bicchiere di Canada Dry. 

(Ha vinto un frappuccino triplo cioccolato dallo Starbucks in fondo alla strada)

I loro unici vicini – non che ci sia solo una tenda attorno a loro, piuttosto gli unici sciocchi abbastanza da perdere tempo nel Campeggio Base quando ci sono già artisti ad esibirsi su tutti i palchi – sono due ragazzi alti in modo disgustosamente imbarazzante, quasi del tutto esteticamente opposti. Per esempio: capelli neri come il suo stupido bikini e castano chiaro, un colore che le ricorda molto stupidamente l’autunno di Glasgow. Occhi rispettivamente nocciola e verdi, carnagione abbronzata e pallida, occhiali da vista e montatura da sole, t-shirt verde con pantaloncini di jeans chiari contro una camicia bianca e pantaloncini dell’Adidas male abbinati. Davvero. Non potrebbero essere più diversi.

Quando si avvicina, la giacca di jeans che ha rubato furtivamente dalla tenda prima che Mary se ne accorgesse avvolta alla vita stretta, i capelli stretti in uno chignon deludente che regge pochi lunghi ciuffi rossi, è il ragazzo mal vestito dai lineamenti più dolci a notarla. Corruga le sopracciglia per poche manciate di secondi, si concentra subito su di lei e fa, la voce in linea con la sua prima impressione, “Ciao”

Quattro lettere bastano ad attirare l’attenzione dell’altro ragazzo, mascella squadrata, intento a mordersi l’interno guancia. 

“Ciao” – ripete, prima di incrociare le braccia sotto il seno – “Non voglio disturbarvi e per questo vi ruberò soltanto un minuto: ho perso lo Sziget Passport e non ho più la tabella dei concerti” Misura ogni parola e la pronuncia con il tono di voce che Emma e Dorcas definiscono il Sullivan Evans: lo stesso che usa quando deve fare una buona impressione sui professori, sui TA, sui baristi e sui genitori delle sue amiche. Lanciando un’occhiate ai due, sembra avere successo. Per ora. 

“Sapreste dirmi quali sono in programma, oggi?” Il suo sorriso ha il marchio Sullivan Evans. E’ tutta una splendida collezione.

Il ragazzo dai capelli e occhi chiari, il mal vestito, annuisce cordialmente. “Certo” – risponde – “James, prendi i tuoi documenti”

“Sì, capo” – replica l’altro, la voce più profonda di un’ottava e lo sguardo divertito. Si tasta le tasche dei pantaloni, per poi continuare – “Un secondo. In realtà hai tu i miei documenti”

L’altro aggrotta la fronte, tastandosi i terribili pantaloncini dell’Adidas neri. L’espressione si rilassa visibilmente quando trova un ammasso disordinato di fogli dove sperato. “Giusto,” quasi ridacchia. Lily ha la vaga impressione che i due nascondano qualcosa. Nel senso positivo e divertente del termine. Una battuta che solo i due capiscono. “Beh,” – tira fuori il foglio con i Special Parties, lo ripiega e ne apre un altro, quello dell’OTP BANK A38 STAGE – “Questo è uno” 

Evans assottiglia lo sguardo, fingendo di muovere lo sguardo per la prima volta tra i nomi che ha esaminato una settimana e mezza fa, prima di buttar giù su un ampio foglio bianco l’intero piano della settimana, tutti i concerti a cui le quattro – cinque, considerata Alice – avrebbero voluto prender parte. 

“Perfetto, le mie amiche vogliono evitare i concerti mainstream” Metà bugia, metà verità. Quella stessa sera erano scese ad un patto inviolabile, non suggellato dal sangue, ma. Ugualmente inviolabile. Un patto che prevedeva di bilanciare la quantità di concerti di band indie e sconosciute con quelli di band poco alternative e disgustosamente popolari.

“Quindi quello dell’OAN PANAITESCU no?” Il palco principale.

Riesce praticamente a sentire Mary urlare in silenzio per altri minuti di imbarazzante – non per MacDonald, apparentemente – conversazione in bikini con gli sconosciuti. Mary. E’. Così. Tanto. In. Debito. Con. Lei. “Sì, in verità. Emma non me lo perdonerebbe mai”

Completa verità.

“Perché non fai una foto?” – esordisce il ragazzo dai capelli scuri, indicando con il mento la giacca di jeans che Lily tiene stretta in vita – “Molto più efficace” 

Deve aver intravisto qualcosa nella tasca, qualcosa inconfondibilmente simile ad un cellulare… Giusto. Il suo iPhone. Che è di fianco al suo Sziget Passport. Quello con mappe e concerti. Oh, maledizione. Spera _invano_ e mentalmente che i due non lo abbiano intravisto.

Un sorriso finto è sulle sue labbra stese. “Ottima idea”

Lo tira fuori rapidamente e con disinvoltura, continuando a tifare mentalmente per il “spero che non lo abbiano visto. Non lo hanno visto. So che non lo hanno visto”, il nuovo mantra del pomeriggio. Continua a sorridere in modo snervante – addio, sorriso targato Sullivan Evans – e a scattare foto con il suo iPhone, pochi centimetri che distanziano lei ed il mal vestito, sicuramente più gentile dell’altro ragazzo.

Il tutto procede per una manciata di secondi, il sorriso di Lily che, inconsciamente, assume le sembianze di quello targato Sullivan Evans. Emma sarebbe davvero orgogliosa di lei. “Grazie, non avete idea di cosa significhi”

Entrambi sfoggiano i loro sorrisi in maniera diversa: il gentile e mal vestito con dolcezza, seppure Lily sia convinta che sotto quello strato di finto perbenismo ci sia nascosto un altro più scuro e temerario, l’altro più sfacciato e visibilmente più divertito, il che la fa infuriare. Perché è come se sapesse che Lily sta mentendo. E lei non sta mentendo perché vuole abbordarli in un disgustoso bikini nero – il suo è blu scuro e molto più dignitoso – molto minuscolo, affatto. E’ dovuto al fatto che lei e la sua migliore amica – quella che conosce dalle materne, con cui ha riallacciato i contatti al college – non sappiano vincere scommesse.

Solo questo.

“Di nulla, tutto per aiutare una damigella in visibile pericolo” Quello _è_ sarcasmo. Ha _davvero_ le sembianze di sarcasmo.

Prima che possa spifferare la verità e cancellare il sorriso maledetto dalla faccia del più alto, seppure di pochissimi centimetri, Mary me-la-paga MacDonald giunge in suo soccorso. Più o meno. 

“Sullivan, mi dai una mano?”

Più meno che più più. 

Il sorriso Sullivan Evans – odia le materne e Dorcas per il soprannome – fa capolino un’altra volta e lei sembra voler andar via più rapidamente di Ulisse dopo aver vinto la guerra di Troia. Peccato che lui impieghi dieci anni per tornare ad Itaca. “Il dovere chiama” – dice – “Grazie ancora”

“Copertura saltata”, è il commento ultra divertito di Mary, sussurrato nell’orecchio sinistro della rossa.

Oh, eccome se gliela paga.

—

“French fries?” 

Dorcas sorride ad Emma, accogliendo a mani aperte la sua proposta. Le unghie smaltate nere afferrano il piccolo pacchetto di patatine, la voce dura e apparentemente ostile commenta poi l’episodio V, Mary colpisce ancora. 

“Per me l’avevano capito”

Emmeline sembra distrarsi un attimo, prima di voltare il lungo collo verso la mora e sussurrare: “Mhm?”

Dork arriccia il naso, spiegando con la sua voce puntigliosa, in realtà tutto fuorché arrabbiata e insopportabile. “I due ragazzi con cui ha parlato Lily,” gesticola appena, “Li stava abbordando barra prendendo in giro”

“Per essere Scrittura Creativa il tuo forte, non lasci che gli altri ti capiscano”

Rotea gli occhi al cielo. “Hanno capito quale fosse l’intenzione di Mary ma non hanno creduto a Lily”

“E quindi? Sai quante possono essere le possibilità di incrociarli fino alla fine del festival? Pochissime” – fa, ovvia – “Episodio V: Mary colpisce ancora… con le sue idee da sitcom”

“Non mi stai seguendo” – si incamminano entrambe verso il bar, dei fiorini ungheresi già fra le lunga dita e la poca folla che si accalca di fronte al bancone – “Io sarei incuriosita”

Lily e Mary sono andate al Luminarium, con il disappunto dell’ultima che sperava in un giretto verso il Before I Die wall. Probabilmente l’occhiata estremamente distante dal Sullivan Evans di Lily deve averla convinta senza troppi giri di parole. Rabbrividendo mentalmente, anche Dorcas pensa che si sarebbe convinta subito. Lily arrabbiata sul furioso non piace a nessuno. E’ il genere di Lily con cui non puoi discutere: è il genere di Lily che vince ogni discussione, ogni battaglia, ogni gioco. È senza dubbio la Lily più terrificante con cui abbiano mai avuto a che fare.

“Mi stai dicendo che non finisce qui? Che Luke converte Anakin anche nello Sziget?”

“Sei una dannata nerd, Vance” – agita le mani come per enfatizzare il concetto – “Ma sì, cinque punti a te per la perspicacia”

“Beh, probabilmente è perché mi stanno dannatamente bene. E perché è il mio corpo, la mia scelta. Non credo che il tuo parere conti qualcosa, mm?” 

Una voce femminile e profondamente arrabbiata – incredibilmente simile a quella di Lily, aggiungerebbe Dorcas su due piedi – interrompe la loro conversazione, entrambe che fanno saettare lo sguardo nella direzione della ragazza. Una giovane bionda – non più grande di loro e anzi, molto probabilmente anche più piccola di loro. Il che inquieta Dorcas: in fin dei conti, loro hanno solo ventun anni – poco più in avanti di loro nella coda al bar sta discutendo con un uomo infinitamente più grande di lei, non soltanto anagraficamente, ma anche e soprattutto fisicamente. La guarda in un modo insopportabile, come se così facendo rendesse la giovane e chi per lei duttile e malleabile, puro das nelle sue mani. Dorcas nutre l’irreprimibile voglia di dargli un pugno in faccia.

La discussione sembra essere sorta nel momento in cui tale signore ha fatto apprezzamento sulle gambe della ragazza, indossante una t-shirt bianca senza stampe e degli short in jeans chiari che non chiedono nulla. La ragazza sta soltanto e dannatamente facendo la fila per sé.

“Andiamo, ragazzina. Vuoi forse dirmi che non è in qualche modo volontario, mhm?” ed il suo sguardo si posa senza indiscrezione sulla pelle scoperta ed abbronzata della giovane. 

“Dorcas” si ritrova Emma ad ammonire, le sue nocche comunque più nivee della carnagione già chiara di Emmeline. “Posso intervenire con le parole” _non con la violenza,_ sembra voler continuare, ma non pronuncia il seguito della frase.

Annuisce impercettibilmente, al che Emma muove qualche passo in avanti in direzione della ragazza, la quale nel frattempo è già intervenuta prontamente: “Vuoi forse dirmi che soffri di qualche malattia secondo cui sei il centro del mondo della vita di tutti? Che pena”

“ _Ragazzina_ ”

“Non mi dai della ragazzina. Esteticamente potrei sembrare più giovane di te, ma Dio solo sa quanto agli occhi di tutti tu sei il pazzo ed io l’adulta matura e ragionevole. Va’ via, per piacere”

Emma è letteralmente dietro la ragazza, lo sguardo azzurro di quest’ultima fiero e fisso in quello dell’uomo. “Non hai sentito cosa ha detto?” – rimbecca Emmeline Vance, il tono fermo e duro, la postura rigida e pronta a intervenire con la violenza, se dovuto. L’istinto di Dorcas vorrebbe che lei lo colpisse, che i suoi anni di boxe risultino essere incredibilmente produttivi e capaci di annientare l’ego smisurato del bastardo, ma. Emma è razionale. Emma è astuta, è furba. Gioca con le parole così bene da far andare Dorcas su tutte le furie anche senza volerlo. “Vuoi che ripeta una seconda volta, magari?” 

L’uomo, data un’ultima occhiata alla bionda, borbotta fra sé e sé qualcosa di incomprensibile, afferra poi la sua ordinazione e va via a passo lento.

La bionda digrigna i denti e Dorcas vorrebbe mettersi al suo fianco e battere delicatamente la mano sulla sua spalla, incitandola. È questa la peggiore conseguenza di spendere quasi ventiquattrore su ventiquattro con una ragazza dai capelli rossi fortemente irascibile. Per una volta, dà ragione agli stereotipi.

“Tutto okay?” ma l’Emma razionale che ha imparato ad adorare agisce prima di lei, parlando con la ragazza. 

“Sì, grazie” – replica distante, lo sguardo puntato sul pallino gradualmente più minuscolo che è l’uomo – “Odio questa società”

Emma ride, seppure sia una risata del tutto priva di umorismo. “Credimi, non hai idea di quanto io la detesti” – esala un sospiro stanco, focalizzandosi daccapo su di lei – “Sei sicura? Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Vuoi stare sola? Sei con qualcuno? Perché posso chiamarli anche ora, se desideri—”

Sembra sorridere genuinamente, quando dice: “No, davvero. Sono a posto” Ispira profondamente, prima di parlare rapidamente, una parlantina che a Dorcas ricorda Alice quando deve togliersi un peso dallo stomaco. “Anzi,” _appunto._ “Non ho nessun diritto a chiedertelo _, lo so_ , ma potresti rimanere con me? Solo per cinque minuti, giuro. Se non creo problemi”

Dorcas ha alzato il passo prima ancora che possa processare nella propria mente cosa abbia fatto. “Non chiederlo nemmeno” dice allora, facendo alzare lo sguardo della ragazza su di lei. “Nel caso torni, istigherò Emma a sfruttare tutti i decenni spesi nella boxe. Non ricorderà neanche il suo nome”

“ _Dorcas_ ”

Dorcas sorride amabilmente alla bionda. “Vuoi delle patatine?”

Conoscono così Marlene.

—

Emma fa salire la zip della gonna in jeans, un tocco vintage che la fa sembrare molto più giovane delle sue amiche. Infila il bordo del top nero in essa, le adidas SUPERSTAR nere e bianche che completano l'outfit acquistato dal city mall un paio di giorni prima. Senza rendersene conto, afferra il proprio cellulare e sblocca lo schermo, focalizzandosi sull'ultimo messaggio dell'ultima conversazione che ha avuto su iMessage: di Tara. Tara Watkins non è soltanto una delle più brillanti menti con cui si è scontrata durante il suo soggiorno all'Università di Strathclyde, Glasgow, ma anche una delle amiche più strane con cui abbia mai stretto amicizia. Il loro accento scozzese è stato probabilmente il primo motivo per cui sono andate sempre d'accordo, ma Emma l'ha perennemente trovata in qualche modo supplementare rispetto al loro gruppo. Se Lily non l'ha sempre compresa, Emma l'ha fatto, Emma ha notato come combaciasse perfettamente con i silenzi di Alice, l'umorismo di Mary, l'assurdità di Dorcas e l'idealismo della rossa. Le avevano chiesto di unirsi a questo viaggio da maturande, ma lei aveva declinato l'invito con un dolce sorriso, dicendo che avrebbe avuto la possibilità, per la prima volta, di conoscere i familiari del suo fidanzato di sei mesi, uno slanciato biondo dal suo stesso carattere introverso e spontaneo: Xenophilius.   
Mentre risponde all'amica, afferra con l'altra mano uno zainetto nero ed esce dalla tenda, assicurandosi che sia chiusa per bene. Nel far questo, la sua attenzione non può non focalizzarsi su quanto sta accadendo nella tenda accanto, vale a dire quella condivisa da Lily e Dorcas. Corruga la fronte, insospettita.

“Ehi, tu” c'è davvero un intruso? La risposta pare essere positiva. Tale intruso si blocca e gira il capo, inclinandolo appena. Emmeline lo riconosce seduta stante: è uno di quei ragazzi con cui Lily ha avuto a che fare.   
Cerca di assumere l'espressione più insospettita possibile, tant'è che sembra sortire l'effetto desiderato quando lui spiega la situazione prima ancora che lei possa porre qualche domanda.

“Non è come sembra” – pronuncia le parole così velocemente che sembra dica uno scioglilingua – “Una ragazza di questa tenda è…” inclina improvvisamente gli angoli delle labbra verso l’alto. “…la mia ragazza. Capelli rossi, bassa, splendida?”

Cristo. Sta parlando di Lily?

“E’ un gioco. Voglio dire, lei ha praticamente dichiarato guerra a noi – a me, quindi – qualche ora fa, di fronte alla mia tenda. E’ qualcosa che facciamo di solito. E’ un nostro… kink”

Oh, cristo. Sta davvero parlando di Lily.

“Oh” _fingiti sorpresa, fingiti sorpresa_ , “capisco. Forse so di chi stai parlando. Come si chiama, se posso chiedere?” inclina il capo con un sorriso gentile stampato in viso, desiderando sapere fino a dove lo sconosciuto possa spingersi. È una guerra, mhm? Che guerra sia. Lei e Lily, in coppia, hanno sempre vinto. Sbaragliato. Loro, Dorcas e Mary? Non ci sarà mai competizione. Hanno la medaglia d’oro in tasca.

Pausa di qualche frazione di secondo. “Sullivan” 

Dorcas, nei suoi panni, avrebbe fatto saltare la copertura. Ma lei non è Dorcas, che adesso è al campfire con Marlene, la stessa che le ha versato due bicchieri di Palinka addosso, costringendola a cambiarsi. Lei è Emma, ragionevole, astuta, miss poker face. Per questo le sue successive parole, cariche di finta sorpresa e soppresso divertimento sono: “Oh. _Sullivan_ Evans? Non posso credere che anche lei sia qui! Dove l’hai conosciuta?”

Il ragazzo, alto, abbronzato, una montatura vintage sul naso ed i capelli più disordinati di tutto il Regno Unito impiega qualche attimo a rispondere. Lei finge di non darci peso. 

“Nel suo paese natale”

“Anche tu sei di Edimburgo? Merda, quante erano le possibilità di incontrarci? L’ho intravista qualche volta in campus” – lui impallidisce all’improvviso. _Vittoria, vittoria, vittoria_ – “Conosco Sulli di vista. E’ una splendida ragazza”

“Lo è” rimbecca lui, annuendo con un mezzo sorriso.

“Beh, io ti lascio fare. Non vorrei interrompere il vostro…”

“Gioco”

“…Esattamente”

Quando si allontana di qualche decina di passi, Emmeline Vance scoppia a ridere e sibila “Che la guerra abbia inizio”

—

La guerra inizia così. Il sole che scompare passo dopo passo dietro la foresta del campfire, le quattro ragazze e Marlene su una panchina in legno e le Palinka nei bicchieri ancora pieni.

“Ripetiamo i passaggi del piano. Sulli a rapporto”

Lily Evans rotea per l’ennesima volta gli occhi. E’ quello che fa da una buona mezz’ora, da quando, cioè, Emmeline ha raccontato loro ciò che ha visto. Persino Marlene – una ventenne originaria di Manchester, hanno scoperto dopo una lunga conversazione – è scoppiata a ridere così forte da avere le lacrime agli occhi. Oltre Mary, s’intende.

“Dorcas si avvicina alla tenda dei ragazzi, capendo dove sono diretti. Ce lo fa sapere, io li raggiungo e inizio un’amabile discussione”

“Analisi della discussione. Mac a rapporto”

“Sissignora” – Mary ha gli occhi lucidi, letteralmente – “Lo umili di fronte all’amico. _Amici_ se consideriamo l’eventualità che sia qui con altre persone. Poi,” e qui arriva la sua parte preferita, “Gli butti i palloncini di tempera contro. Io registro il tutto. Il video diventa virale. La miglior medaglia d’oro di sempre”

“Amo i tuoi piani, Emma, te l’ho mai detto?”

“Mai quanto oggi, Dork” – a Lily torna in mente un ricordo del freshman year, quando lei e Dorcas hanno deciso di far scegliere a Mary ed Emma le punizioni per le loro sconfitte. È esattamente per questa ragione che lei e MacDonald hanno questo compito: crudeli, spietate, intelligenti. Le sue migliori amiche.

Marlene scoppia in una fragorosa risata. “Che il piano abbia inizio”

—

In retrospettiva, il piano escogitato non è il miglior lavoro che Emmeline Vance, futuro architetto, e Mary MacDonald, un major in veterinaria, abbiano mai escogitato. In retrospettiva, c’è stata la perdita sistematica di vestiti di giocatori della squadra di soccer del secondo anno, la festa di halloween del terzo e nascondino nel campus durante la vigilia di Natale dell’anno prima che battono, di gran lunga, il piano delle due.

Marlene McKinnon è uno dei motivi per cui il piano va in frantumi. I due ragazzi – _mal_ vestito e _mal_ educato – assieme ad un altro ragazzo, capelli scuri, occhi grigi, pelle diafana e altezza relativamente più bassa rispetto agli amici ed una fiera diciannovenne, una tale Hestia, sono i suoi migliori amici nonché compagni di viaggio.

Li ha riconosciuti dopo che Mary li ha seguiti e Lily raggiunti. Prima falla nella sicurezza.

“Scusate” ha fatto Lily, la voce divertita e lo sguardo malizioso, “Sto cercando il mio ragazzo. Molto alto, occhiali scuri, cespuglio in testa, eccentrico? Sono sicura di averlo visto qui da qualche parte”

Qui Marlene aveva spalancato la bocca. Anche il ragazzo stretto in una giacca di pelle nera, che aveva mormorato “Amico, l’hai fatta grossa”

“E’ bello rivedersi”, aveva detto il _mal_ vestito, Remus, un sorriso sardonico sulle labbra. “E’ per pura casualità lui” – l’aveva indicato, le guance di quest’ultimo ormai rosse per l’imbarazzo – “incapace, un po’ bastardo?”

Lily aveva finto stupore. Aveva poi annuito con veemenza, le braccia sotto il petto. “Grazie per avermelo riconsegnato. Sono Sullivan, apparentemente” e gli aveva teso la mano come se nulla fosse.

“Ragazza, tu sarai sempre Sullivan per me” erano state le parole di Dorcas Meadows.

“Tanto piacere”

Prima che potesse afferrargliela, tuttavia, Lily si era tirata indietro. In avanti, d’altra parte, era diretto il primo di tanti palloncini riempiti appositamente di tempera. La destinazione?

Il volto del suo fidanzato. Se possibile, a questo punto, il basso amico e Marlene avevano spalancato ulteriormente le labbra. Esattamente in questo preciso istante, gli altri ragazzi all’uscita del Luminarium avevano colto l’occasione per creare subbuglio. Motivo per cui, sette minuti dopo, i loro palloncini di tempera erano stati scagliati, tre irrigatori erano stati aperti e l’alcool, che prima scorreva fra le gole dei più grandi e nei bicchieri colorati, aveva fatto compagnia all’acqua.

Emma la considera comunque una vittoria.

—

Quattro: il numero di brilli nel gruppo. Sette: le docce che Lily e James hanno fatto per togliersi di dosso l’alcool e la tempera. Quattromila e diciassette: le visualizzazioni del video postato da Mary su Youtube. Otto: i tentativi di Marlene di chiedere scusa ad Emmeline, dicendo che avrebbe dovuto capire al volo, dalla stupidità di James, che si trattava di lui. Emma l’aveva perdonata prima ancora che potesse aprir bocca. Due: le persone che si stanno asciugando di fronte ad un patetico falò, vale a dire Sirius e Remus.

Zero, comunque, i tentativi non fallimentari di James.

“ _Sulli_ ” – ripete ancora, la voce meno nauseante di quanto Lily si aspetti, il corpo stretto in un asciugamano verde acqua – “Pensavo avessi dichiarato guerra. Il bikini e lo Sziget Passport urlavano: _che guerra sia_ ”

“Sei un dannato orgoglioso, lo sai?”

Sfodera un sorriso sarcastico. “Mamma Euphemia lo ripete continuamente. Sono un ragazzo prodigio, cosa possiamo farci?”

“Metterti a tacere”

_ Adesso _ sfodera un sorriso malandrino. “Vuoi provarci _tu_? Voglio dire, non è il genere di cose che i fidanzati fanno?”

“Quelli veri, forse. Chiedi alla tua ragazza”

Aggrotta la fronte. “Ma io lo sto _già_ facendo”

“ _Ma_ questa _non è_ la scuola elementare. La tua ragazza dovrebbe essere al corrente di esserlo. Anche consenziente”

“Un punto per te, Sulli”

Lily sbuffa. “I fidanzati sanno il vero nome delle proprie ragazze, non credi?”

Questo lo blocca. Uno a zero per lui. Lily in vantaggio. Palla al centro, James. “Sullivan non è il tuo vero nome?”

“E’ un soprannome,” – spiega, scrollando le spalle – “Alle materne c’era un’altra Evans. Sullivan Evans. Dorcas pensava che io fossi lei: per le prime tre settimane di scuola mia ha chiamato così. Credevo fosse un soprannome” ride, puntando lo sguardo su Dorcas, intenta a sorseggiare coca-cola. “Fino a che non ho scoperto dell’esistenza di Sullivan Evans. E lei di quella di Lily Evans—loro si divertono con poco, motivo per cui sono Sulli quando le va”

Il volto di James è appena illuminato dalla luce del fuoco, gli occhi nocciola che brillano intensamente. “A me piace più Lily”

“Immaginavo”

“Rimango un ragazzo dalle mille sorprese”

“Non so come gli altri ti sopportino. Povera Euphemia”

“Tutti mi adorano, sotto sotto”

“Molto sotto”

“Non troppo” 

James ha una strana espressione in viso, gli occhi vispi, le labbra piene, il profilo di una statua greca. Mentalmente è un ammasso di _aggiungila su snapchat. Almeno lì. Se non hai il coraggio per far altro._

“Dovrai attendere la fine dello Sziget per un’opinione più completa”

Lui  
sorride, denti dritti e  
bianchi  
e anch’essi illuminati. “Accetto la  
scommessa”  


**Author's Note:**

> volevo fare di più, e se un giorno avrò tempo la continuerò :) tanti auguri dani<3


End file.
